The instant invention relates generally to engine fuel supply systems and more specifically it relates to an improved fuel injection system for a diesel engine, which provides a structure that will increase the RPM of the engine, by forcing the fuel into the combustion chamber to make the engine more efficient. There are available various conventional engine fuel supply systems which do not provide the novel improvements of the invention herein disclosed.